All For A Cupcake
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Daisy and Toadette are bored and hungry. Then comes along one lone, sweet cupcake.
1. Chapter 1

**All For A Cupcake**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This... well... err... this is... it's a Christmas present. From me to you. Merry Christmas, guys!

* * *

><p>Princess Daisy and Toadette were both sitting in the middle of Mushroom Gorge, on the green smooth grass just adjacent to the cavern nearby, bored as they looked at the three mushrooms ahead of them, the one solid green mushroom in the center and the other two red bouncy mushrooms. Daisy's stomach growled loudly as she glanced to Toadette, both of her hands on the grass. Toadette sighed as she narrowed her eyes even more, feeling the urge to sleep.<p>

"Gee, it sure is boring around here." Toadette commented as she smacked her lips several times. "I wish there was something to do... I'm so **bored** sitting here."

Daisy nodded her head in agreement. "I know what you mean, girl. I haven't been this bored since I was waiting to be rescued by some random dude years ago." She glanced at her stomach, which was growling again. "And now my tummy's making these funny noises at me."

Toadette's stomach growled as she sighed, rubbing her stomach. "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry myself. Should we go to a McDonald's, or just get some cupcakes?"

Daisy raised her right hand, but then she pulled back as she thought of something, rubbing the back of her head. "Hrm... we could go do something."

Suddenly, a vanilla cupcake landed right in front of the two girls. Daisy and Toadette looked at each other.

"...Are you gonna get it?" Toadette asked as her hands were placed behind her back.

Daisy placed her hands under her butt briefly, farting on them as she pulled her hands up to her face, sniffing it. Receiving a horrified look from Toadette, Daisy giggled as she toughed her fingertips together. "Well, I am pretty hungry..."

More silence. Both of the girls' stomachs growled loudly, prompting them to rush towards the cupcake. Daisy grabbed the cupcake, but Toadette prompted to scratch her several times in the face. The cupcake fell out of Daisy's grasp, tumbling down the path as it went over the bottomless gorge. Daisy and Toadette screamed as they looked over the gorge, gasping in horror as they looked down.

"The... cupcake..." Daisy muttered in shock, her lips trembling.

Toadette trembled, sniffling as she rubbed her right eye. "It's... gone..."

A few brief seconds of silence. Daisy and Toadette both hugged each other tightly as they cried loudly, crying over the loss of the cupcake. Oh, that poor, sweet vanilla cupcake.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, a Christmas one shot is revived into an actual story. I'm that nice. I really am the gift that keeps on giving.

* * *

><p>Princess Daisy and Toadette were walking around the Coconut Mall, deciding to try and find another delicious cupcake to eat. They then look towards the beach to find a lone, delicious looking strawberry cupcake.<p>

"Man, that looks good." Daisy commented as she held her hands together, sticking her tongue out. "I could gorge on that thing all day!"

"Me too!" Toadette exclaimed as she moved her hands about. "Let's not let this cupcake get away from us like the last one!"

Daisy and Toadette both jumped at the strawberry cupcake, only for it to jump out of the way as the two girls landed face first on the yellow sand. They got up, shaking their heads to see the cupcake waddling towards the entrance to the Coconut Mall.

"The cupcake!" Daisy exclaimed as she pointed at it waddling up the escalator on the left.

"We can't let it get away! Not again!" Toadette exclaimed as she dashed towards the cupcake, only to slip on a yellow banana peel and land on her back.

Daisy picked up Toadette and held the young mushroom girl in her arms, heading up the right escalator as it started heading down, making it hard for Daisy to reach up. The cupcake laughed at Daisy's struggle, with Daisy and Toadette then getting flattened by four red robed Shy Guys and four red shelled Lakitus all in pipe frame karts, with Daisy and Toadette as flat as a pancake.

Birdo was window shopping with Wiggler, the two girls watching as the cupcake bounced past them, with Daisy and Toadette chasing each other. Birdo and Wiggler looked at each other, both genuinely confused.

"What was that all about?" Wiggler asked as she moved her lower hands about, her upper arms wrapped around the back of her head.

Birdo sighed as she shrugged, shaking her head. "Oh, I don't know. Knowing Daisy and Toadette, they're doing something stupid."


End file.
